BRINDEMOS POR ELLAS
by Angel red
Summary: Kid Flash y Chico Bestia tienen un problema del corazón, ellos están seguros de nunca ser correspondidos. Qué hacen ustedes para olvidar sus penas?...vean lo que este par de locos hacen...RaexBB...KFxSt
1. Brindemos por ellas

_Hola queridos lectores, aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo fic, éste es algo diferente a los demás que han leído, tiene de todo…tristeza, dolor, amor, humor, rabia, amistad, felicidad, melancolía innecesaria, lágrimas en vano, todo de todo. A mí no me gusta el sufrimiento…pero este sufrimiento es chistoso =-)…Se trata de mi pareja favorita de los Teen Titans Raven X Chico Bestia por siempre!!! Y también de otra que me parece muy interesante…al menos a mí…Starfire X Kid Flash 4 ever!! Sé que suena un poco raro para ustedes pero si se dan cuenta hay fics en los que hicieron parejas aún más raras…a mí me gustan estos dos por que se ven muy lindos juntos, para mí hacen una linda pareja aún más con sus personalidades…no sé si a ustedes les parecerá pero como dije muchas veces…cada uno tiene sus gustos…repito y aclaro a mi no me gusta mucho St X Rob...no tengo nada contra Robin pero no me parecen muy bien como pareja, solo como amigos... bueno lean el fic si quieren...es muy cómico...Espero que les guste!!_

BRINDEMOS POR ELLAS

Era una tranquila tarde en la Torre T, bueno tranquila para unos, desdichada para otros, ya que… mejor veamos qué sucede y lo sabrán…

En un pasillo oscuro caminaba cabizbajo y triste un titán, un nuevo titán…bueno…no nuevo, pero nuevo en el equipo de los Titanes del oeste en Jump City, él se había integrado al equipo tres meses atrás, y con eso se ganó nuevos amigos…Chico Bestia, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire y su nuevo MEJOR amigo Robin, quien también lo consideraba su mejor amigo. Todos conocían a este nuevo compañero por el nombre de Kid Flash y… Por qué estaba triste? Bueno…él iba caminando decaído y melancólico por el pasillo en camino a encerrarse a su habitación esperando no salir de ahí nunca más, porque no quería ver a nadie, no quería hablar con nadie, iba caminando lentamente, cosa poco usual en él, y de repente escuchó unos ruidos extraños que le llamaron la atención, esos ruidos provenían del cuarto de Chico Bestia, por el cual estaba pasando en ese instante. Kid Flash, estaba decidido a seguir caminando hacia su cuarto, pero él era bastante curioso, y ya que la puerta de Chico Bestia estaba entreabierta asomó la cabeza y echó un vistazo….

Chico Bestia estaba sentado en el piso, largado y con los ánimos por los suelos, con la misma expresión de desdicha de él, arrojando cosas al espejo, cualquier cosa que esté al alcance de su mano y las lanzaba a su propio reflejo….

_Ehm…Chico Bestia?...qué estás haciendo? - preguntó el pelirrojo desde la puerta

_Me odio – respondió el chico verde con un tono de desprecio manteniendo la vista en su reflejo

_Tienes…algún problema?- preguntó KF, sabiendo que la respuesta era obvia pero esperaba que le contara algo

_Sí…mi único problema en la vida es ser YO – dijo agachando la cabeza

_No hables así…Por qué dices eso amigo?

_Porque…así como soy…nade me aprecia…u u – respondió sin levantar la mirada

_De qué hablas?... cómo puedes decir que nadie te aprecia?...nosotros tus amigos te apreciamos como eres.- dijo un poco ofendido el velocista

_Ustedes mis amigos…- dijo con pesar levantando la vista al espejo otra vez

_Sí, yo, Robin, Cyborg, Raven…- empezó a nombrar al equipo pero de repente fue interrumpido

_Ha, Raven?... – dijo con una sonrisa irónica en los labios- Sí, claro…- dijo sarcásticamente – para ella no paso de un "conocido" – dijo con una sonrisa como de quien sonríe para no llorar

_Eso no es cierto…- dijo algo dudoso KF – ella te considera su amigo…

_Amigo muuuuy lejano – le corrigió CB

_Ya sabes que ella no es de las que se expresa mucho con sus amigos – dijo en un tono obvio

_Sí, y lo poco que expresa lo expresa con todos…menos conmigo… y eso es por ser como soy…un infantil, un idiota, un tonto, un cabeza hueca, un tarado, un ignorante, un inmaduro…

_Para tu tren! Qué cosas dices?! Como puedes hablar ASÍ de ti?! – lo regañó el pelirrojo

_Es que es cierto…eso es lo que soy… lo que soy para ustedes… y lo que soy para ella…

_No! Tú eres único, de no ser por ti, este equipo sería un desastre, sería aburridísimo!

_Sí, porque yo les sirvo de payaso…

_Escucha, no es verdad, tú eres parte esencial para el equipo…para nosotros, eres nuestro amigo! Eres especial para todos nosotros!

_Menos para ella…

_Para… Raven? – dedujo el pelirrojo

_Si ella ni siquiera me considera su amigo, mucho menos va a considerarme…algo más…

_Estas… queriendo…decir…que tú…

_Sí! - dijo enojado – Sí!! Sí! Sí!- se pone de pie alterado y arroja con fuerza la almohada a la pared – y soy un estúpido por enamorarme de la persona que más me desprecia y que más me detesta en la vida!- se agarra frustrado la cabeza

_Oye…ella no te detesta…- dijo algo inseguro KF

_Claro que sí!....ella me lo confirma todos los días!

_Entonces…era eso… – dice sonriendo con tristeza el pelirrojo mirando al suelo- créeme que yo…te comprendo muy bien

_Qué quieres decir?

_Exactamente… yo…estoy con ese problema…la desdicha de amar y saber que ese alguien nunca te amará – dijo con melancolía

Chico Bestia se quedó mirándolo sorprendido por un momento, notó que su amigo nuevo en el equipo estaba sintiendo el mismo dolor que él, al verlo en su rostro.

_Y dime… puedo saber quién es? – preguntó CB

_Es…- KF se sonrojó, dudó un poco pero como CB le había confesado algo tan delicado se la debía – Starfire…- dijo bajando la mirada

_Pero…si ella te aprecia mucho…- comenzó a decir confundido pero KF lo interrumpió

_Sí, solo eso, aprecio, un tonto e insignificante _aprecio_, nada más

_Pero…al menos tú tienes oportunidad y puedes…

_No! Seamos sinceros CB! – se alteró – tú sabes perfectamente que ella ya está enamorada!

_Entiendo…- dijo el chico verde comprendiendo lo que quiso decir

_Y eso no es lo peor…es de mi mejor amigo…

_Pero por qué estas tan seguro de que Starfire esté enamorada de Robin? Puede que le guste, eso es oficial, pero eso no quiere decir…

_Hay que ser realistas! Además ellos… creo… que ya están juntos…

_Por qué lo dices?

_Porque…ellos no están en la Torre y yo fui a preguntarle a Cyborg si sabía a dónde habían ido…y él me dijo que estaban en su cita – dijo recordando con pesar

_Entonces…somos un par de infelices desgraciados

_Sí…eso parece – concuerda KF

Los dos se quedan callados y con las miradas en el suelo…hasta que…

_Oye, Chico Bestia… - dice el pelirrojo levantando la mirada- qué te parece si vamos a divertirnos para olvidar las penas?

_Mh, en este momento solo tengo ganas de suicidarme, no de divertirme…

_Yo también…entonces… vamos a la azotea y nos largamos contra las piedras – dijo en tono burlón y a la vez hablando en serio

_Te animas?

_No tengo ánimos para nada…

_No… hay que morir con más clase…- dijo CB poniéndose pensativo

_Debe haber algo que nos quite esta tristeza…

_Esto me hace recuerdo a los desdichados de las novelas, donde se ponen a beber para olvidarse de las penas…

_Eso no es mala idea…

_No, yo no quiero beber, la cerveza es horrible, no me gusta, búrlate de mí si quieres – dijo cruzando los brazos y mirando a un lado

_Burlarme? Naa, a mí tampoco me gusta…

_Entonces por qué quieres ir a beber?

_Porque…es algo que se ve en todas partes…las personas beben para olvidarse de lo que lo hace infeliz – explicó KF

_Pues…si eso logra hacerme olvidar esto…yo le entro! – dijo más animado

_Sí! Vamos! Quién necesita a las mujeres?!

_Sí! Quién las necesita?!

_Lastimosamente…nosotros…- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, saliendo de la habitación de Chico Bestia

Decidieron que saldrían al bar en la noche, aún eran las cuatro de la tarde, así que se sentaron a conversar….

_No has pensado en quitársela a Robin? – le preguntó CB hablando bajo

_No, yo nunca le haría eso a mi mejor amigo…

_Bueno

_Además, aceptémoslo, yo no soy el líder, el mandamás, el sabelotodo, el principal del equipo…solo soy uno más…no como él…Starfire nunca se fijaría en mí de ese modo, menos aún siendo "el nuevo"…en cambio con él ha pasada mucho más tiempo…

_Ya sé qué podemos hacer!- dijo animado Chico Bestia

_Qué?

_Durante la cena en la noche, le ponemos un somnífero en la taza de Robin, luego, más tarde cuando todos estén durmiendo, en especial él, conseguimos unas enormes tijeras, entramos a su habitación, y le tusamos toda la cabezota, dejándolo horrible, le sacamos sus mechones parados que tiene, y ya verás que va a quedar tan horripilante que nadie… ni siquiera Starfire, va a poder mirarlo sin vomitar…- dijo emocionado CB

_¬ ¬ Solo a ti se te pueden ocurrir esas cosas…

_Qué?

_La verdad eso suena interesante y divertido…lo haría…si no fuera mi mejor amigo… si le hiciera eso me odiaría toda la vida…

_No, no te odiaría toda la vida… solo hasta que le crezca el cabello… - dijo CB

_Es mi mejor amigo…

_Sí, ese es un problema… pero bueno, al menos a ti Starfire te mira y hasta a veces te abraza, bueno eso hace con todos pero…ya es algo, no?...en cambio a mí, Raven solo me da miradas asesinas…y quisiera que realmente mataran para acabar con mi dolor…- dijo decaído Chico Bestia

_Al menos ella no está con otro…y menos con tu mejor amigo…

_Sí, solo somos sus "amigos"…

_Yo no quiero solo ser su "amigo"…

_Sí…al diablo con la amistad!

_Tú qué crees que nos harían si se enterarán de lo que sentimos por ellas?- preguntó el pelirrojo

_Matarnos! Sin duda alguna…al menos a mí sí- dijo CB con toda seguridad

_Pues a mí tal vez no me mate…pero sin duda me diría "Lo siento amigo Kid Flash, yo no siento nada por ti" – dijo imitando la voz de la tamaraneana – y sinceramente yo preferiría que me mate a que me diga eso…

_Tal vez tengas razón

_Y tú le contaste lo que sientes por Raven a Cyborg?

_No, no se lo conté a nadie…sé que es mi mejor amigo, pero aceptémoslo, lo único que haría sería reírse de mí…no lo entendería como tú, que estás pasando por algo similar – dijo CB. La verdead él se sentía algo culpable por no confiar en su mejor amigo, pero tenía sus razones…

Siguieron charlando y conversando toda la tarde, desahogándose, sacando todo lo que tenían atorado en la garganta, o sea, todo lo que nunca contaron a nadie. Luego llegó la noche y ya era hora de ir a "ahogar las penas" como ellos lo habían calificado. Robin y Starfire llegaron una hora antes, y eso dejó a Kid Flash peor, ya que lo hizo recordar más lo que llevaba dentro y se contenía bastante para no explotar.

_Vamos de una vez! Ya no aguanto más! – dijo el pelirrojo dirigiéndose a su amigo verde

_Vamos! – dijo CB y ambos se encaminaron a la puerta de salida cuando…

_A dónde creen que van? – se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos

Los dos titanes se dieron la vuelta lentamente para encontrarse con un chico mitad robot con brazos cruzados mirándolos acusadoramente, Chico Bestia respondió de inmediato lo primero que se le vino a la mente…

_A tomar…- dijo Chico Bestia, y un microsegundo después sintió que KF lo pateaba en la canilla – a tomar aire fresco…- se corrigió mandándole una mirada asesina a KF por la patada

_Aire fresco, eh?- dijo Cyborg totalmente incrédulo

_Sí, viejo, nos sofoca estar encerrados en esta Torre todo el día y solo queríamos salir un rato…- explicó KF

_Y a dónde se suponen que van sin sus mejores amigos? – se escuchó otra voz acercándose

Kid Flash y Chico Bestia se voltearon a ver quién era y vieron a un pelinegro con los brazos cruzados y la misma expresión que Cyborg

_Oigan! Qué es esto?! Un interrogatorio?! Que uno no puede salir a caminar?! – se quejó Chico Bestia

_No, es solo que nos parece extraño y sospechoso que estén saliendo sin avisar… - dijo Cyborg

_Perdón si no te avisé "mamá"- dijo el pelirrojo con ironía

_Dígannos de una vez qué traman! – ordenó Robin

Robin y Cyborg se sentían algo ofendidos al ver que sus mejores amigos estén saliendo a alguna parte con su "no muy mejor amigo", y sin invitarlos, ya saben… cómo se sentirían ustedes? Excluidos, así se sentían ellos, marginados…se podría decir que celosos… celos de amigos, no? No piensen otra cosa…

Chico Bestia y Kid Flash se dieron cuenta a donde llegaría todo esto, así que se les ocurrió una idea…

_Acaso quieren arruinar la sorpresa? – preguntó el pelirrojo

_Sorpresa? – preguntaron los "excluidos" levantando una ceja

_Sí… la sorpresa que tenemos preparada para ustedes…- ayudó CB

_Y por qué se supone que van a darnos una sorpresa? – preguntó Robin, poniendo más interés en el asunto

_No saben qué día es mañana? – preguntó KF

_Ehm……sábado? – dijo confundido Cyborg

_No, es el día de "dale algo especial al mejor de tus mejores amigos" – dijo Chico Bestia

_??????????? – Robin y Cyborg se quedaron aún más confundidos, y KF también, pero Chico Bestia le dio un codazo para que le siquiera la corriente

_No se acordaron?!!- preguntó "ofendido" Kid Flash siguiéndole el juego a Chico Bestia

_Creo que se hacían los olvidados solo para no darnos regalos – le murmuró CB al oído de KF, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los otros dos escuchen

_Esperen, esperen, esperen!! "Dale qué a tu qué de qué"?!! De qué rayos estás hablando?!! - preguntó Cyborg

_Sí, día de "dale algo especial al mejor de tus mejores amigos"?? de dónde sacan eso??– preguntó el enmascarado

_No se hagan los olvidados… ustedes saben perfectamente que hace un año se proclamó el día nacional de "dale algo especial al mejor de tus mejores amigos" – dijo regañándolos CB, Robin y Cyborg se miraron entre sí interrogantes

_En serio?- preguntaron el pelinegro y el moreno tratando de recordar

_En serio?- preguntó KF antes de recibir otro codazo - Acaso lo olvidaron?!! – dijo KF con aire de exageración

_Cómo pueden olvidarse de algo tan importante?!! – CB siguió con su acto

_Sí! Cómo pueden olvidarse de NOSOTROS?!! Sus MEJORES amigos!! – dijo KF dramáticamente

_No tienen perdón!! – dijo CB apuntándolos acusadoramente – Hum! – dijo cruzando los brazos y dándose la vuelta

_Sí!- Flash hizo lo mismo

_Oigan, oigan, no es nuestra culpa…- se defendió Cyborg

_Sí, habían tantas cosas qué hacer que no nos acordamos de nada – se justificó Robin

_Sí, perdónennos, es que…estábamos con la cabeza en otras cosas…- dijo Cyborg sintiéndose culpable

_Claro, encerar tu auto es más importante que tu mejor amigo – dijo CB en un tono de "ofendido" sin darse la vuelta

_Déjalo así Chico Bestia, ellos no se merecen eso especial que teníamos preparado – le dijo KF a CB

Con eso, para Robin y Cyborg, sólo había una manera de actuar…

_LO SIENTO!!! Por Favor no me tortures!! – empezó a lloriquear Cyborg dramática y exageradamente

_Perdónennos! Les prometemos que no lo volvemos a olvidar! – Robin se sumó a la súplica

_Nunca más? – preguntaron los dos chicos que estaban de espaldas, mirándolos con las esquinas de sus ojos

_NUNCA MÁS!- dijeron los otros dos al mismo tiempo levantando la mano derecha y la otra en el corazón

_Bueno…tú qué dices Flash? Los perdonamos? – dijo CB dándose la vuelta y mirando a KF sonriéndole de lado

_Yo creo que en verdad están arrepentidos…yo opino que sí – dijo el pelirrojo

_Bien, perdonados ^ ^- dijo sonriente Chico Bestia

_Gracias amigos…- dijo el enmascarado

_Y…qué nos van a regalar? – dijo con una gran sonrisa el chico metálico, y Robin también sonrió así esperando la respuesta

_Ehm… si les decimos ya no sería sorpresa, no?- dijo sonriente el titán verde

_Sí, no sean curiosos y esperen hasta mañana – dijo el velocista

Los dos adolescentes se miraron sonrientes al imaginar qué les tenían preparado sus mejores amigos.

_Pero si no dejan de interrogarnos no les podremos dar su sorpresa…- dijo el chico verde

_Está bien, pueden irse…- dijo Robin

_Sí, váyanse, váyanse! – dijo Cyborg sonriente haciendo señas con la mano para que se vayan

_Bueno…nos vemos entonces – dijo saliendo el pelirrojo

_Y no nos esperen despiertos – dijo Chico Bestia saliendo detrás de Kid Flash

_Adióoooos!- dijeron los dos chicos con una enorme sonrisa y despidiéndose con la mano de los dos titanes que salían de la torre.

Un segundo después d que salieron….

_Y ahora qué haremos?!!! – dijo alterado Cyborg sacudiendo a Robin

_De qué?!! – preguntó Robin asustado

_No escuchaste!! Mañana es el día de dale algo a…como era? Es un nombre muy largo para un "día"…

_Hablas del día de "dale algo especial al mejor de tus mejores amigos"?

_Suena a trabalenguas – dijo Cyborg

_Sí

_Bueno…qué haremos? Ellos salieron a comprarnos algo y…nosotros no tenemos nada para ellos!!!! – dijo Cyborg alterándose de nuevo

_Tienes razón!!- dijo dándose cuenta de la situación – Al Shopping! – dijo levantando un brazo con el dedo apuntando…como suele hacer cuando dice "Titanes Vamos!"

Entonces los dos adolescentes sacaron las tarjetas de crédito y se dirigieron al shopping….

En otro lado ya lejos de allí…

_Día de "dale algo especial al mejor de tus mejores amigos"….no se te pudo ocurrir nada mejor?...Ahora tendremos que comprarles algo o si no van a matarnos! – KF reprochó a CB

_Oye! Al menos nos salvé, no? Además es cierto que mañana es ese día de "dale algo…Arhg! Ese día!- dijo él defendiéndose

_En serio? – preguntó el pelirrojo levantando una ceja

_Sí

_Bueno, entonces comprémosles algo antes de ir al bar…

_Vamos

Después de media hora (19:35 p.m.)….

_Aquí tienen jóvenes – dijo el mesero poniendo dos copas en frente de dos chicos que estaban sentados en la mesa de un bar

_Gracias, deje la botella aquí- dijo Kid Flash

_Bueno, aquí vamos… – dijo Chico Bestia agarrando la copa en su mano y luego tomó un trago – Cogh! Cogh! – tosió – esto es horrible!- dijo mirando a la copa como su fiera una anomalía

_Es que pedí el más fuerte – dijo el pelirrojo sonriente

_Acaso quieres matarnos?!

_No era eso lo que querías? – dijo KF tomando un trago y luego hizo una mueca de agrio

_Tienes razón – dijo CB tomando otro trago

_Brindemos! – dijo el velocista levantando su copa

_Por qué?

_Por el amor que mata

_Sí – dijo CB chocando su copa con la de su amigo

Una hora después (20:35 p.m.)…

Había una pequeña mesa para dos y sobre ella cinco botellas vacías, y dos jóvenes agarrando una copa

_Brindemos por el amor que nunca será correspondido! – dijo CB (ya borracho) levantando la copa

_Brindemos por el dolor de nuestros corazones! – dijo KF (borracho también) chocando la copa y luego toman un trago

_Brindemos porque al menos las tenemos cerca y podemos verlas todos los días! – dijo CB levantando la copa de nuevo

_Brindemos porque nunca se enteren de la agonía de nuestra alma!

_Eres taaaan cursi…hip!

Otra hora después (21:35 p.m.)…

_Brindemos por esta vida injusta!....hip!

_Esta vida que ya no se puede llamar "vida"! – dijo CB

_Brindemos porque lo que hacemos no es vivir…si no… sobrevivir!

_Ya te he dicho que eres cursi? – dijo El chico verde con copa en mano

_Sí…- Kid Flash se puso a contar con los dedos – Cuatro veces – le dijo mostrándole tres dedos

_Eres un idiota, ese es un cinco! – dijo Chico Bestia mirando los dedos

_Ah, tienes razón…- miró sus dedos y ocultó uno, luego le mostró dos dedos

_Ahora sí está bien…Hip!

_Por qué el amor duele tanto? – dijo bajando la cabeza el pelirrojo

_Porque quien ama sufre y quien no ama sufre por amar…

_Creo que has tomado demasiado…

_Brindemos por la pasión que fluye por ellas!

_La qué? la canción?

_No seas ton- hip!-to…yo dije…qué dije?

Dos horas después (23:35 p.m.)….

_Brindemos por ellas, por la razón de nuestro existir, por la razón de nuestro morir! – dijo Flash

_Lo repi-to…eres taaan cursi…oye! Ven aquí y canta una canción!- dijo CB al cantante del bar que estaba con una guitarra y se acerca – Les pagaremos lo que quieras

_Qué desean escuchar? – preguntó uno de los hombres

_Canten una canción en la que diga que las copas matan el dolor- dijo el pelirrojo

_Qué les parece "por ella"? – sugirió el dúo

_Está bien…pero cántenla en plural – dijo el chico verde

_Quiero que brindemos por ellas_

_Que el vino mate el amor_

_Que se lleve lejos la pena_

_Que nos dejaron a los dos_

_Quiero que brindemos por ellas _

_Que el vino mate el dolor_

_Que mate esta tristeza _

_no la amistad de los dos_

_Ojalá fuera tan fácil matar este amor - comentó Chico Bestia mientras escuchaba la canción

_Sí, lástima que no lo es

_Que nunca sepan el amor que sentimos_

_Que nunca sepan que estamos perdidos_

_Por ellas….por ellas_

_Dejémoslas inmersas_

_Que nunca existieron_

_Alza tu copa y bridemos_

_Por ellas _

_Por ellas – dijo Flash levantando la copa

_Por ellas – repitió CB chocando la copa

_Quiero que brindemos por ellas_

_Que el tiempo borre el amor_

_Que nunca sepan la pena_

_Que existe en nosotros dos_

_Quiero que brindemos por ellas_

_Que el vino mate el dolor_

_Que mate esta tristeza_

_No la amistad de los dos_

_Cómo la amo, y ella nunca me amará… – dijo el chico verde sin levantar la mirada

_Yo amo a Starfire y ella nunca va a sentir lo que yo

_Vamos a vivir en agonía toda la vida?

_No lo sé…tal vez…con el tiempo esto pase…

_Para mí no…

_Me temo que para mí tampoco…- dijo el pelirrojo tomando un trago rápido

_Que nunca sepan el amor que sentimos_

_Que nunca sepan que estamos perdidos _

_Por ellas… por ellas _

_Dejémoslas inmersas_

_Pues nunca existieron_

_Alza tu copa y brindemos_

_Por ellas_

_Estamos perdidos, cierto? – dijo decaído el titán verde

_Sí, aunque en realidad…son solo una ilusión

_Una ilusión, un sueño…nunca existieron- dijo CB tomando un trago

_Y nunca existimos para ellas – dijo KF tomando un trago también

Otra hora más después (00:35 a.m.)…

_Brindemos por este fuego rojo que arde en nuestros corazones…y que ellas lo están apagando… y junto con ese fuego se apaga nuestro palpitar… - dijo el velocista

_Por este palpitar que cada día se vuelve más lento – dijo CB chocando la copa de nuevo y tomando

_Brindemos por sus sonrisas, las que siempre da- dijo KF pensando en Starfire

_Las que nunca serán mías – dijo CB pensando en Raven

_Brindemos por sus miradas…- dijo el pelirrojo

_Ya brindamos por eso tres veces

_En serio??- dijo confuso

_Seee

_Entonces brindemos por….- no se le ocurría nada a KF

_Por ese estúpido día de "deale al-go-al-gu-na porquería a…a quién era?

_Al perro de tu vecino…- dijo Flash

_Sí, a eso-dijo CB chocando su copa y tomando un trago

_(ya iban cantando varias canciones) _

_Dime qué hice mal _

_Para merecer tu desprecio, cariño_

_Tanta soledad_

_Me tiene al borde de un profundo abismo_

_Me quiero morir_

_Sin ti, Amor_

_Todo es un desastre_

_Me siento vacío_

_La vida no es vida, _

_Ya nada es lo mismo_

_Qué hicimos mal?

_La pregunta es…"qué no hicimos mal?" – dijo Chico Bestia

Y continuaron tomando, cantando, llorando, gritando, riendo y… destrozando todo…


	2. A lengua suelta

Esos dos seguían en el bar…como dije…tomando, cantando, llorando, gritando, riendo y…. destrozando todo…

Mientras tanto en la Torre T….

(01:30 a.m.)

Ya era la una y media de la madrugada, había una chica de piel gris y cabello violeta caminando de un lado a otro en la sala oscura. Ella se veía alterada, preocupada, impaciente, agitada….

_Raven? – se escuchó una voz desde la puerta

_Star, qué haces despierta a esta hora?- preguntó inmediatamente Raven

_Lo mismo te pregunto – dijo la pelirroja

_Yo…estaba… buscando mi libro – contestó la chica gótica- Y tú?

_Yo… me dio sed y… vine a tomar un poco de agua – dijo Starfire dirigiéndose al freezer

_Oye, Star…tú…sabes a dónde fue Chico Bestia? no lo he visto en todo el día, pensé que estaba en su habitación pero no está… - preguntó Raven tratando de que parezca una pregunta cualquiera y sin importancia…tratando

_No… tú no sabes a dónde fue Flash?

_No, él tampoco está?

_Fui a preguntarle a Cyborg si sabía dónde estaba y él me dijo que salió con Chico Bestia a comprar regalos para mañana que es el día de "dale algo especial al mejor de los mejores amigos"…pero eso fue a las siete de la noche…y ellos aún no vuelven… - dijo la pelirroja en un tono de clara preocupación

_A comprar regalos?

_Sí…y Robin y Cyborg salieron después de ellos a comprar regalos y volvieron en media hora…y ellos aún no vuelven…es decir, yo sé que es difícil escoger regalo pero nadie se tarda tanto…

_Crees que les haya pasado algo malo? – dijo preocupada Raven

_No lo sé amiga! Estoy tan preocupada! – dijo la pelirroja y parecía que ya iba a llorar- lo estuve esperando y hasta ahora no llega! Yo me muero si le pasó algo malo…

_No hables así Star…estoy segura que ellos están bien…_más le vale a ese pendejo estar bien porque si no….me muero._

_Será mejor que vayas a dormir, Raven

_No, yo me quedaré aquí a esperarlo…esperarlos- se corrigió rápidamente

_Estás preocupada por Chico Bestia, verdad, amiga Raven?

_No sé de qué estás hablando- dijo la chica gótica mirando a otro lado

_Yo te vi esperándolo hace horas

_Qué te hace pensar que lo estaba esperando?

_T T……- Starfire solo la miró callada

_Está bien! Sí! Lo estaba esperando! Y qué?! Es mi amigo y me preocupo por él!- dijo Raven cruzando los brazos

_Pero Kid Flash también es tu amigo y ni siquiera habías notado que él tampoco estaba

_Yo….yo….estaba…

De repente escucharon la puerta abrirse estrepitosamente, las dos chicas saltaron del susto y se dieron la vuelta para ver qué era, la sala estaba a oscuras, ya que no prendieron la luz para no molestar a los demás. Sólo vieron a dos personas en la oscuridad que dieron un paso en el interior de la sala antes de caer al suelo por el desequilibrio.

_Flash? – dijo Starfire notando la figura del pelirrojo en la oscuridad

_Chico Bestia? – dijo Raven viendo la figura del chico verde en la oscuridad

Ellos no escucharon su nombre, de apenas se pusieron de pie, uno apoyándose en el otro para levantarse, las chicas solo los observaban calladas y sorprendidas al ver el estado de los chicos…estaban…borrachos?!! Los chicos se levantaron y dirigieron sus miradas a las chicas que estaban paradas apoyadas en el sofá

_Mira Flaaaash….es mami – dijo CB mirando a las chicas

_No es mami…hip!...tonto

_No lo es?

_No…no ves que son Robin y Cyborg? – dijo el pelirrojo aturdido por completo

_Ah…tienes razón – dijo sonriente CB – Oigan, chicos! Les dijimos que NO nos esperarán despiertos! – dijo el chico verde hablando con las chicas.

Los chicos estaban completamente aturdidos, y eso sumado con la oscuridad, los hizo pensar que realmente tenían en frente a Robin y a Cyborg. Starfire estuvo a punto de hablar algo pero Raven le hizo señas para que no diga nada. Ambas estaban muy enojadas, estuvieron preocupadas como un par de estúpidas mientras esos dos estaban pasándola bien quién sabe dónde!! Decidieron quedarse calladas hasta que se den cuenta de con quién estaban hablando y ahí recibirían su merecido!

_Qué atrevimiento de ese hombre que nos botó del bar!!- se quejó el pelirrojo

_No seas tonto, Hip! Era una mujer…- dijo el chico verde

_Ese gorila era una mujer?!! Qué aaaasco!...hip!- dijo KF

_Ella nos botó porque te pusiste a cantar encima d la mesa! – lo regañó CB

_Me echas la culpa a mí?!! Tú estabas cantando conmigo también! Y tú dijiste que era el escenario!!– dijo el pelirrojo

_En serio?

_Además…hip! Yo creo que se enojó porque le sacaste la peluca!- dijo KF

_Yo?!...hip! Tú te mataste de risa! Además tú hiciste que la ballena se tropezara y hubiera un terremoto!!- se defendió el chico verde

_No, no, no, no… yo creo que nos botó porque no quisimos darle su propina…hip! – dijo el pelirrojo

_No dirás que fue porque no quisimos pagar la cuenta?

_No pagamos?- preguntó confundido el velocista

_Claro…por algo nos hizo lavar los platos… por cierto…en qué estabas pensando cuando los rompiste en vez de lavarlos?...hip! – dijo CB

_No eran platillos voladores?- preguntó más confundido

_No eran platillos voladores…pero al parecer esa mujer pensó que nosotros lo éramos, ya que nos lanzó muuuuuuy lejos…hip!- dijo recordando Chico Bestia

Las chicas solo los miraban enojadas y de brazos cruzados escuchando los comentarios tontos de esos dos lunáticos

_Oye…Robin…- dijo KF mirando a Raven- quiero decirte…que, hip! Eres mi mejor amigo…- dijo sonriendo como bobo y apoyándose en una silla para no caerse - cuánto te quiero amigo…….y cuánto te desprecio – dijo cambiando su cara de sonriente a una enojada

Raven solo levantó una ceja

_Y seguro te preguntarás… "¿Por qué mi mejor amigo me desprecia?"…hip! – hizo una pausa – yo te desprecio querido amigo…porque tú te quedaste con la razón de mi vivir!!

_Sí!!- lo apoyó CB

_Te quedaste con aquella hermosa criatura que tiene en sus manos mi corazón!!...tú te quedaste con ella…y…

_Sí!! – dijo CB otra vez

_Cállate idiota! Estoy hablando!- dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Chico Bestia

_Hablando? Creí que estabas cantando…hip!

_Qué estaba diciendo?.... Ah sí!... Te quedaste con aquella hermosa criatura que tiene en sus manos mi corazón!!...tú te quedaste con ella…y yo no puedo hacer nada más que…desearte toooooda la felicidad del mundo…hip!...esa…esa felicidad que…pudo haber sido mía…

Las dos chicas se quedaron sorprendidas al escucharlo hablar de esa forma

_Está borracho, es normal que diga cosas sin sentido…- le murmuró Raven a Starfire por lo bajo, Starfire no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando a su amigo

_POR QUÉ?!!!! – gritó de repente el pelirrojo asustando a las chicas, y a CB

_No grites tan despacito idiota!!- dijo el chico verde agarrando su oído ya que el otro gritó estando a su lado

_Por qué tuviste que escogerla a ella?!! – siguió diciendo KF a Raven – por qué tuvo que ser…Starfire!

La pelirroja se quedó pasmada, atónita…acaso su amigo KF estaba diciendo que ella era su razón de vivir?...sintió que su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, sus sentidos se quedaron totalmente en shock…Kid Flash la…

_Hola, Cyboooorg – dijo CB dirigiéndose a Starfire sacándola de sus pensamientos – cómo estás?? Hip!....quiero pedirte perdón, amigo del alma…hip! Este…qué te estaba diciendo?...ah sí! Estás más delgado…has estado haciendo dieta, verdad? – dijo sonriente el chico verde – oye, compañero…quiero disculparme…por no confiar en tu confianza…quiero decir… que no te conté todo de mí…y te lo voy a contar ahora…sabes qué?? Yo estoy enamorado como un idiota de una chica…de la chica que más me odia… qué ironía, no?- dijo con una sonrisa de loco – Y yo me pregunto todos los días….por qué?.... por qué me odia?... Qué hice yo?.... En qué me equivoqué?... Qué?!! Dime Qué!!... Qué hice para merecer el desprecio de Raven?!!!- de repente estallaron los vasos

Ahora la pasmada era otra. Raven no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, sintió cómo el pulso se le aceleraba, ella lo miraba atónita, paralizada. Le dio ganas de ir a darle un golpe y al mismo tiempo de correr a abrazarlo y decirle que…

_Oye, Robin…siempre quise decirte…además de que tu cabello es horrible…que eres el chico más afortunado del mundo…por tener su amor…por ser el dueño de esa hermosa mirada llena de ternura que tanto adoro….de esa preciosa sonrisa llena de cariño que yo tanto amo…eres afortunado amigo mío… promete que la cuidaras…promete que lo harás por mí…nunca la lastimes amigo…yo nunca lo haría….yo si fuera tú, hip! Trataría de tener a esa valiosa mujer siempre feliz…siempre…

Las palabras del pelirrojo eran tan fuertes, que Starfire no sabía si resistiría más tiempo en no ponerse a llorar imaginando el dolor que sentía el joven, el dolor que ella le causaba…

_Oye, Cyborg…- comenzó a hablar Chico Bestia – seguro te preguntarás… qué demonios vi en Raven para quedar tan enamorado si lo único que hace ella es golpearme, mandarme lejos, insultarme?...yo me hago esa misma pregunta tooodos los días….y la maldita respuesta sieeempre es la misma…es la chica más maravillosa que he conocido, adoro esa su mirada… adoro cuando me mira con esos hermosos ojos, aunque me mire con desprecio, me conformo con tener esos ojos en los míos, esa mirada profunda y penetrante que me da las fuerzas para sobrevivir…aunque sea en agonía y dolor…- se tapa la cara – Qué daría yo por una sonrisa suya!! Daría lo que fuera…- dijo mientras se apoyaba en la mesa – amo su fuerza, su fortaleza…ella es tan inteligente y sabia…amo ese carácter fuerte que tiene…su hermosura externa solo puede ser superada con la hermosura de su alma…ella es la gema más valiosa de este universo para mí….

A medida que Chico Bestia decía cada palabra explotaba alguna cosa en la sala, y dentro de ella, de Raven…sentía el dolor que sentía el chico, no necesitaba tener poderes para eso…ella sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar, pero no…ese chico estaba ebrio y no sabía lo que decía…o sí?

De pronto uno de los dos…nunca se supo quien, se apoyó en la pared donde estaba en interruptor de la luz, lo cual hizo que las luces de la sala se encendieran… revelando a las chicas con claridad

_Aaaahhh!!!!!- gritaron ambos al verlas cayendo de espaldas al suelo de la impresión

Las chicas solo los miraban con la misma expresión de sorpresa

_Kid Flash…ellas no son Papá Noel y el conejo de pascua…- dijo CB

_Tampoco Robin y Cyborg…- dijo el pelirrojo

_Moriremos, cierto? – dijo el chico verde poniéndose de pie y mirando a su amigo que también se levantó

_Sí…fue un placer haberte conocido amigo mío…- dijo KF con una mano en el hombro de Chico Bestia

Las chicas se acercaron a ellos, aún calladas…qué podían decirles? El regaño fatal que tenían preparado para ellos se había esfumado… solo los observaban

_Bueno! – gritó Chico Bestia- Ya lo sabes! Ya sabes que te amo! Mátame!

_No sabes lo que dices, estás borracho…- dijo Raven en su tono frío y desviando su mirada

_Puedo estar borracho, pero sé muy bien lo que digo! Yo te amo! Te amo! Te amo! Y ya no importa lo que me hagas!

_Eso no es verdad!- dijo ella enojada – tú no sientes nada por mí!! ya verás que luego ni siquiera recordarás lo que dijiste!!

_Tal vez no recuerde que te lo dije…pero lo que dije es verdad! Tal vez olvide que las palabras salieron de mi boca, pero seguirán clavadas en mi corazón!! Eso! Eso es algo que desgraciadamente no puedo olvidar! Lo que siento Raven!!- decía con lágrimas queriendo salir

Mientras que Kid Flash no se atrevía a mirar a Starfire a los ojos, ella lo miraba esperando que le diga algo…

_Supongo…que tú tampoco me crees…- dijo el pelirrojo sin levantar la vista- tal vez sea mejor…después de todo no sientes nada por mí…anda, vamos! Dime lo que quieras! Dime que soy un idiota que no tiene ninguna esperanza! Hazlo y mátame de una vez…ahorra mi agonía…haz eso por mí…- levantó la mirada suplicante a Starfire, quien lo miraba con los ojos cristalizados, no dijo nada

_Cómo puedes decir eso?!! No es verdad!- trataba de convencerse Raven, mientras lágrimas de impotencia corrían en su rostro, ella se estaba dando la vuelta para marcharse, pero él la sostuvo y la volteó para que lo mire de frente

_Mírame a los ojos Raven!...yo te amo…Ahora mátame y ahórrame este dolor! Hazlo de una vez por favor… – dijo suplicante- Ahórrame el dolor de vivir todos los días bajo tu sombra…haz eso por mí….- dijo Chico Bestia y en ese momento perdió el conocimiento y cayó inconsciente al suelo

_Chico Bestia!! – gritó asustada Raven

_Kid Flash!!- gritó Starfire al ver que Kid Flash cayó desmayado

Una hora y media después (02: 45 a.m.)…

Raven y Starfire se encontraban sentadas en el sofá de la sala, pensativas, calladas, con las últimas horas girando en sus cabezas, pensando en todo lo que acababa de suceder, en todo lo que acababan de oír…podría todo eso ser real?

_Crees que se pongan bien? – inició charla Starfire

_Estarán bien, solo se les subieron las copas a la cabeza…es normal – dijo la chica de piel gris sin ninguna expresión

_Crees que…lo que nos dijeron…sea cierto? – preguntó la pelirroja, esa era la duda que no la dejaba tranquila

_Por supuesto que no!- contestó de inmediato Raven- esos dos estaban borrachos y no sabían lo que decían!

_Pues…borrachos o no…parecían hablar muy en serio…- dijo agachando la mirada

_No! Estaban fuera de sí

_Pero…acaso no dicen que los ebrios hablan siempre la verdad?

_Y también dicen estupideces! Como cuando nos decían "Robin y Cyborg"

_Yo creo que ellos decían la verdad…- volvió a intentar la pelirroja

_No, Starfire, no te engañes a ti misma, debes hacer como yo e ignorarlos…

_Yo creo que la que se engaña eres tú, Raven – dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos

_A qué te refieres?

_Raven…yo nunca le he dicho esto a nadie… yo estoy enamorada de Flash, él es el chico más tierno, lindo, inteligente y cariñoso que he conocido, y si tengo la esperanza de que él sienta lo mismo por mí, no voy a dejar que tú me arrebates esa esperanza…

_Starfire…

_Y qué me dices de Chico Bestia? ¿no escuchaste lo que dijo de…

_Claro que lo escuché!! – dijo alterada Raven – y lo peor de todo es que… por un momento le creí al muy idiota

_Tú estás enamorada de él, no puedes negarlo!

_Está bien!! Sí! Es cierto! Contenta?...lo amo!! Y odio amarlo!!- dijo agarrando su cabeza con ambas manos – estoy enamorada de ese idiota, cómo pude enamórame de él?!...yo creí… creí que podría dejar de amarlo tratándolo mal y alejándolo de mí, pero no, no pude y menos si nunca me hizo caso de alejarse…fue peor!! Ahora no puedo estar un día sin su estúpida mirada! No puedo estar un día sin su molesta presencia! No puedo vivir un día sin ver esos ojos verdes y brillantes! No puedo estar un día sin su encantadora sonrisa…ruego todos los días para que me haga caso a lo que le ordeno alejarse de mí… yo no resistiría estar sin él… y detesto amarlo sabiendo que él nunca me amará por ser YO…

_Pero…él dijo…

_Estaba ebrio!!....no sabes lo que daría por que me hubiera dicho todo eso estando sobrio y consciente, de haber sido así me habría lanzado a sus brazos!...pero no…él nunca podría estar hablando en serio…

_Yo creo que él…habló desde el corazón, deberías decírselo…

_Es a él a quien le corresponde decírmelo!!

_Pero, no escuchaste lo que dijo?… él tiene miedo, Raven, miedo a tu cruel rechazo…tú qué harías en su lugar? Qué harías viendo cómo te trata esa persona a la que amas?...Como lo tratas tú…ponte en su lugar Raven…debes dejar de culpar a los demás por lo que tú misma causas…- dijo Starfire y Raven solo bajó la mirada culpable - Ponte en su lugar!! eso es lo que estoy haciendo con mi Flash…él nunca se atrevería a confesármelo estando sobrio, para no recibir mi rechazo, para no lastimar a su amigo, para no interponerse, pero lo que él no sabe es que entre Robin y yo no hay nada, y que al único que amo es a él, a Kid Flash…

Las chicas se quedaron conversando un poco más sobre el asunto y llegando a conclusiones…

Media hora después (03: 45 a.m.)….

_Ayyy….- un chico de piel verde despertó aturdido- qué sucedió?...- se agarraba la cabeza. Chico Bestia notó que estaba en una de las camillas de la enfermería

_Chico Bestia? – dijo un chico pelirrojo en una camilla al lado de la de CB- qué pasó? – preguntó el chico agarrándose la cabeza también

_No lo sé…no recuerdo nada…y tú?

_Yo tampoco recuerdo nada…tal vez fuimos a luchar con un villano, nos dieron una paliza y terminamos en la enfermería- dedujo KF mirando a su alrededor

_De seguro fueron puros golpes en la cabeza…porque es lo único que me duele- dijo CB largado en la camilla

_Oye, Chico Bestia…tuve un sueño muy extraño…soñé que le decía a Robin todo lo que sentía por Starfire…fue horrible…- dijo el velocista recordando

_Qué raro…yo también tuve un sueño extraño…soñé que Cyborg era más flaco y que le contaba todo lo que sentía por Raven…extraño, no?...qué bueno que solo fue un sueño…

_Sí…no recuerdas con qué villano luchamos? – preguntó KF

_No

_Hasta que despiertan- escucharon una voz cerca de ellos, ambos chicos dirigen la mirada a la fuente de la voz, se encontraron con un pelinegro y un chico mitad robot enojados y de brazos cruzados

_Con que yendo a comprar regalo, eh?- dijo Robin con una mirada de reproche

_Qué? – dijeron los dos chicos de la camilla confundidos

_El regalo!- dijo Cyborg alterándose

_De qué hablas? – dijo Chico Bestia

_El "regalo" que iban a darnos! – dijo Robin habiendo comillas con los dedos – del día de "dale algo especial a tu ESTÚPIDO mejor amigo"!!!!-gritó alterado

Los jóvenes de las camillas los miraron sorprendidos sin comprender de qué estaban hablando, tratando de recordar

_Ustedes dos se fueron a tomar!! Viéndonos la cara de idiotas!!- dijo enojado Cyborg

_A qué te refieres? Yo detesto la cerveza…- dijo Chico Bestia

_Yo también- dijo el pelirrojo

_Oooh, entonces cómo explican los 0,9 de alcohol que encontramos en ustedes?!!!!- dijo Cyborg furioso

_Estuvieron bebiendo toda la noche!!!- gritó el pelinegro

Chico Bestia y Kid Flash trataron de hacer memoria, lo último que recordaban era estar deprimidos por la triste realidad de ser desdichados en el amor…luego decidieron que querían olvidar todo eso…luego que quisieron salir pero aparecieron sus amigos…les dijeron que el próximo día sería el día de…

_Ah…ya lo recuerdo!- dijo Chico Bestia – mañana es el día de "dale algo especial al mejor de tus mejores amigos"!!

_Ya es "mañana"…son las cuatro y media de la madrugada y eso significa que ya es el siguiente día! – dijo Cyborg mostrándole su reloj

_Eso significa que es hoy? – preguntó el pelirrojo recordando ese "día"

_Sí! – dijo el enojado enmascarado

_Y seguro que no tienen nuestros regalos! – dijo Cyborg. Él y Robin los miraban enojados y con los brazos cruzados

_Pero…si los tenemos aquí – Chico Bestia sacó un regalo bien envuelto y Kid Flash hizo lo mismo.

Los otros dos dejaron su expresión de enojo de repente descruzando los brazos, luego les brillaron los ojos, con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros…

_Dámelo! Dámelo!- dijeron los dos queriendo agarrar sus regalos

_No, no, no – dijeron los otros dos poniendo los regalos detrás de sus espaldas – esperen a que sea de día…

_Pero en este momento ya es el día!!- se quejó Cyborg

_Esperen a que amanezca…vayan a dormir, luego nos reuniremos en la sala y todos nos entregaremos los regalos…nos tienen regalos, cierto?- dijo Chico Bestia

_Sí – dijeron el pelinegro y el moreno sonrientes

_Bueno…yo voy a ir a darme un baño porque no creo que pueda dormir – dijo Robin saliendo de la enfermería

_Nunca había visto a Robin tan interesado y emocionado por un regalo- comentó CB al verlo salir

_Tienes razón- concordó Cyborg

_Es que… él sabe que yo le voy a regalar eso que tanto quiere…- dijo sonriente KF

Chico Bestia y Cyborg se miraron interrogantes y luego miraron a KF con curiosidad

_Eso que tanto quiere? Vas a entregarle a Slade envuelto en regalo?– preguntó curioso Cyborg

_Qué se supone que podría gustarle tanto al aguafiestas de Robin? – preguntó CB interesado en el asunto

_No les contó de eso que tiene prohibido comprar en toda Jump City?...Batman pagó a todas las tiendas para que no se lo vendieran ^ ^

_Robin tiene prohibido comprar algo?! Qué es?!!- dijo Cyborg

_Saben guardar un secreto?- les murmuró bajito KF

_Sí – dijeron los otros dos en un tono bajo acercándose para que les contara

_Yo también – les dijo KF

_T T….- los dos se quedaron con las ganas de saber

_Así que fuimos a beber…- comentó KF cambiando de tema

_Sí, pero no importa, pueden ir cuando quieran ^ ^- dijo el chico robótico

_?????? - los dos chicos se quedaron confundidos de que primero los estén regañando como sus padres y ahora les decía que hagan lo que quieran?…

_Oye y…cómo llegamos a la enfermería?- dijo Chico Bestia mirando a su alrededor

_Pues, cómo te explico? A eso de las dos y media de la madrugada Raven y Starfire fueron a tocar la puerta de mi habitación como locas, cuando abrí los tenían a ustedes inconscientes en brazos, y luego, aunque innecesariamente, fueron a despertar a Robin también…

_Ah… - dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose pensativo queriendo recordar

_Oigan, no recuerdan qué rayos les dijeron a las pobres? Porque tenían una cara de haber visto a un fantasma…- comentó Cyborg

Los dos chicos en las camillas se miraron asustados

_Bueno…voy a traerles una aspirina…- dijo Cyborg saliendo de la enfermería

_Oye, Chico Bestia…crees que hayamos abierto nuestra bocota?- preguntó aterrado el pelirrojo

_No lo sé…tal vez,…después de todo estábamos borrachos y…

_Tal vez lo que soñamos no lo soñamos!!

_Quieres decir que hablamos con las chicas pensando que eran los chicos?!!

_Sí!!

_Pero si fuera así…ya estaríamos muertos…- dedujo CB

_Tal vez nos están alargando la agonía! Después de todo no es divertido asesinar a alguien si no está en sus cabales…

_Qué hacemos ahora?!! - preguntó asustado el chico verde

_Lo único que nos queda por hacer….

En la sala….

_Qué haremos Raven?- preguntó la pelirroja

_Tenemos que hablar con ellos, y si no recuerdan lo que nos dijeron, nosotras los haremos recordar! – dijo decidida Raven poniéndose de pie

_Sí! No podemos quedarnos con dudas! – dijo la tamaraneana levantándose también

Las dos chicas se dirigieron a la enfermería

_Aquí les traigo su…- Cyborg se quedó callado al ver que no había nadie en la enfermería, con las aspirinas en la mano

De repente entran las chicas a la enfermería y lo único que encuentran es a un Cyborg muy confundido

_Cyborg, y los chicos?- preguntó Starfire

_No lo sé…estaban aquí hace unos minutos…creo que me tardé mucho con las aspirinas…es que Robin estaba por comenzar a bañarse y como el botiquín estaba en el baño, yo fui a querer entrar y Robin no quería abrirme diciendo que estaba sin ropa y yo le dije que no tenía nada que no haya visto y luego…

_ Ya, ya, ya, ya! Ahórrate la historia – lo interrumpió Raven- sabes dónde están o no?

_No

Las chicas se miraron y dieron media vuelta para salir de la enfermería en busca de los chicos, dejando a un Cyborg más confundido de lo que estaba de cuando entraron…


	3. El amanecer anunciando, muerte o vida?

En la azotea… (04:15 a.m.)

Un chico de cabello rojo y un chico de piel verde estaban en la azotea de la Torre, parados en la punta que daba en dirección al mar…

_Estás seguro de esto? – preguntó dudoso Chico Bestia mirando hacia abajo, donde se veían las piedras de la isla

_Pues…si no lo hacemos…ellas lo harán…y no será instantáneo, sino que lenta y dolorosamente – dijo Kid Flash mirando abajo también

_Tienes razón, no crees que seguimos borrachos? Porque sobrio nunca tendría el valor de hacer esto

_Tal vez aún estemos un poco bajo el efecto del alcohol – dijo sonriente el pelirrojo

_Me da miedo

_No te preocupes, el dolor durará unos segundos antes de que mueras completamente…

_Y no toda una vida teniéndolas cerca sabiendo que no nos aman – completó la oración Chico Bestia

_Sí

_Mira, nuestra muerte será poética – dijo Chico Bestia mostrándole el horizonte donde el sol aún no salía pero ya estaba a punto – moriremos y saldrá el sol proclamando nuestro dormir eterno…

_Qué ironía, no? Cerraremos los ojos para siempre en pleno amanecer

_Crees que vayamos al cielo?

_Yo creo que sí, después de todo hemos sido buenos chicos – dijo el velocista sonriente

_Sí…pero suicidarse no es malo?

_Dios sabe que es para acabar con nuestro dolor, además no le hacemos daño a nadie más que a nosotros mismos…

_Bueno…nos vemos en el otro lado querido amigo – dijo Chico Bestia poniendo su mano en el hombro de KF

_Nos vemos en el otro lado…- dijo él haciendo lo mismo

_Primero tú- dijo CB

_No, tú - dijo el velocista

_Los dos – propuso el chico verde

_Está bien… - concordó el pelirrojo

_A la cuenta de cien…- dijo CB mirando abajo

_No, para eso ya va a ser navidad…a la cuenta de tres…

_Ok

_Bueno…UNO…- comenzó a contar KF

_DOS…- dijo CB

_Dos y medio….

_Dos y medio y medio…

_Dos y medio y medio y medio…

Se quedaron callados un buen rato mirando el precipicio, luego se miraron entre ellos y se pusieron a reír como locos…

_Dime que no íbamos a suicidarnos en serio! Ha, ha, ha, ha!-dijo riendo chico bestia

_Por un momento me lo creí! Ha, ha, ha! – dijo mientras reía Kid Flash

_No vamos a acabar así! el mundo nos necesita! – dijo Chico Bestia

_Tienes razón! Debemos afrontar los problemas de frente! – dijo con seguridad

_Como hombres!!- exclamó Chico Bestia

_Y no huyendo como un par de niños!

_Aunque esas dos nos detesten toda la vida…

_Chico Bestia y Kid Flash están vivos!!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo golpeando pecho

_Vamos a hablar con ellas – dijo el velocista

_Sí, vamos, y si nos matan…ni modo

Miraron de nuevo al precipicio

_Me hubiera muerto del susto de haberme lanzado ahí – dijo CB

_Sí, yo también

_NO LO HAGAN!!!!- gritaron dos personas detrás de ellos

_Aah!!!- gritaron del susto los chicos, y como estaban en la punta, ambos cayeron de la azotea gritando - AAAHHHHH!!!! – los dos sentían que el corazón se les iba a salir, pero Raven y Starfire se sentían peor al verlos caer e imaginar que era demasiado tarde. Y Chico Bestia estaba demasiado asustado como para transformarse en algo y Kid Flash aunque patalee, pero no lo hacía ya que estaba demasiado asustado también, no podía volar.

Robin estaba tomando un relajante baño en el…baño obviamente, él estaba contento refregando su cabeza con shampoo…

_Lalalaaa, larala….AHHH!!- gritó Robin dejando de cantar y rápidamente agarró la cortina del baño para taparse al ver pasar por la ventana a Chico Bestia y a Kid Flash cayendo y gritando, sin saber si lo que vio era real o su imaginación… O///O

Los chicos estaban cayendo, pero afortunadamente Raven reaccionó de inmediato y un aura negra los sostuvo en el aire antes de llegar a las piedras, los elevó a la azotea de nuevo, los dos estaban tiesos del miedo, respiraban agitadamente, con los ojos redondos y la boca medio abierta como se habían quedado de lo que estaban gritando, sus corazones palpitando a mil por hora…Las chicas asustadísimas de lo que pudo haberles pasado. El aura los elevó a la azotea y cuando quedaron en el suelo, las dos chicas se lanzaron a abrazarlos, los dos jóvenes, que estaban aún atónitos por la caída, salieron de su transe al verse abrazados por la chica amada entrando a otro transe, se quedaron sorprendidos y los dos se miraron con la esquina de sus ojos. Estaban a punto de abrazarlas pero…

_Idiota!- dijeron las dos empujándolos lejos de ellas

_OO….-ellos se quedaron calladitos

_En qué estaban pensando?!! – preguntó Raven indignada

_Qué es lo que tienen en la cabeza?!!- preguntó Starfire furiosa

_Acaso pensaban acabar así?!!- gritó Raven enfurecida

_El mundo los necesita y ustedes actuando como un par de inmaduros!!- dijo enojada Starfire con los ojos brillando verde - Deben afrontar los problemas de frente!!

_Sí! Como los hombres que se supone que son!! Y no huyendo como niños!! – dijo Raven enojada

_Ehm…- los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que ellas estaban diciendo lo mismo que dijeron ellos hace un rato

_Nosotros estábamos por hacer eso exactamente…- explicó el pelirrojo

_Sí, estábamos yendo a hablar con ustedes…- dijo chico Bestia

_Pero entonces aparecieron ustedes y…

_Gritaron!

_Y nos asustamos…- dijo Flash

_Pero nos asustamos como hombres- terminó diciendo Chico Bestia

Se quedaron un momento callados esperando la reacción de las chicas que sólo los miraban serias con los brazos cruzados

_Entonces…ustedes estaban yendo a hablar con nosotras? – comenzó Raven

_De qué? – preguntó Starfire mirando a KF

_-///-… íbamos a hablar de lo que pasó hace unas horas cuando llegamos a la Torre – dijo el pelirrojo ante la mirada expectante de Starfire

_Supongo que no recuerdan lo que nos dijeron…- dijo Raven mirando a Chico Bestia

_No, pero…me lo imagino -///-…-dijo Chico Bestia bajando la mirada

_Necesitamos hablar – dijo Raven agarrando de la mano a Chico Bestia, quien se sorprendió y se sonrojó, y se lo llevó dejando a Starfire y a Kid Flash solos

_Nosotros también – dijo la pelirroja – necesito aclarar mis dudas Kid Flash…necesito saber si lo que dijiste es verdad o… un simple efecto del alcohol…- dijo triste Starfire

_Yo…no recuerdo lo que dije – dijo sincero Kid Flash

_Eso imagine…pues…supongo que ni siquiera se te ocurre algo que pudiste haberme dicho…algo importante…- dijo la chica expectante

_No…no se me ocurre nada- mintió el chico, sentía un enorme nerviosismo al tenerla tan cerca y confesarle lo que sentía era muy difícil sabiendo que de todas formas lo rechazaría

_Eso…eso era todo lo que quería saber…- dijo ella bajando la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos, empezando a darse la vuelta para marcharse

_Star!- dijo Kid Flash deteniéndola del brazo- Starfire…yo…no recuerdo qué fue lo que dije o si lo que dije era verdad o no…pero lo que te voy a decir sí es verdad… porque es desde el fondo de mi corazón y ya no soporto ocultarlo más…- él la miró a los ojos, limpió la lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla – Yo te amo Starfire…te amo Korind'r…Te amo con todo mi corazón…eres la chica más maravillosa que he conocido, la más dulce, la más especial que puede existir para mí, amo tu sonrisa, amo tu hermosa personalidad, amo tu inocencia, esos ojos llenos de alegría, amo tu enorme corazón….eres para mí la mujer más hermosa…interior y exteriormente…Kory, yo sé que tú no sientes lo mismo por mí, pero quiero que sepas que lo único que me importa es tu felicidad y que estés siempre bien…- él agachó la mirada y quitó la mano de su rostro – Siempre te amaré Star…- entonces se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse…

_Yo te amo Flash!

Kid Flash se quedó paralizado al escuchar esas palabras, luego se dio la vuelta hacia ella lentamente, incrédulo de lo que acababa de oír, al ver la cara de dudas del chico, Starfire se lo repitió

_Yo te amo Kid Flash, más que a nadie en este universo – dijo la chica sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos y corrió a abrazarlo tiernamente

_De verdad?

_Sí – dijo ella apoyada en su hombro

_Yo…yo creí que…estabas enamorada de Robin…

_De qué hablas?

_Acaso no fueron a una cita ayer?

_No seas tonto… – dijo ella sonriente – como él es tu mejor amigo, yo quería preguntarle cosas de ti…para por lo menos saber que yo te agradaba…

_Ah… _Fui un idiota!_ _Tonto Cyborg, me las pagará las que me hizo pasar!_ – Kid Flash sonrió y la abrazó fuerte y cariñosamente

_Te amo- dijo él

_Yo también te amo, Bart- dijo ella levantando la vista para mirarlo a los ojos. Se miraron por un momento, luego se acercaron cerrando los ojos impulsados por ese amor que sentían, rosaron sus labios y concluyeron en un tierno beso que luego se volvió profundo y apasionado. Se sentían completos, sin duda alguna eran el uno para el otro.

Raven se llevó a Chico Bestia a la playa donde nadie los escucharía, aún estaba oscuro.

_Bien, te escucho – dijo Raven sin mirarlo a los ojos

_Qué cosa?

_Ya sé que no recuerdas nada, pero tú dijiste que te lo imaginabas…yo sé que todo eso era mentira…solo necesito que me lo confirmes y eso es todo – dijo ella levantando la vista

Chico Bestia estuvo a punto de decir "Sí, era mentira!" y así salvarse, pero al mirar a la chica a los ojos supo que ya no aguantaba más, tenía que decirle la verdad, por más que le duela, el ocultarlo era más doloroso, además debía aceptarlo y enfrentar el miedo aunque sea una vez en la vida…el miedo al rechazo…el miedo al NO… pero ya no tenía opción, su corazón no le dejaba opción….Sus sentimientos lo traicionarían una y otra vez, sin importarles lo que decidiera su mente…mandaba su corazón…por eso nunca había desistido de ella, nunca había desistido de la chica que realmente amaba y que ama más que a nada en la vida, nunca había desistido y no lo haría ahora….

_No recuerdo lo que dije, Raven…no sé si lo que dije es verdad o mentira…pero lo que siento es totalmente real…- dijo él

_Tú no sientes nada – dijo ella aún sin mirarlo

_Quieres saber lo que siento?...- él se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos – AMOR…un profundo e inquebrable AMOR…eso es lo que siento por ti – dijo él mirándola directamente a los ojos

_No…- dijo ella habiéndose soltar y bajando la mirada – tú no tienes razones para amarme… – dijo Raven mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla

_No necesito más razón que TÚ, eres tú lo que amo, por ser como tú eres…- dijo CB acercándose a ella otra vez

_No! Exactamente por eso no puedes amarme! Por ser como soy! – dijo ella comenzando a correr lejos de él, pero Chico Bestia la agarró haciéndola girar hacia él y la abrazó fuerte…la miró a los ojos de nuevo

_Raven, mírame a los ojos… yo te digo la verdad…yo te amo, ya no puedo vivir ocultándolo, te amo más que a nada en la vida, eres mi razón de existir, Rae…- la suelta y agacha la mirada - Yo sé que tú me…detestas, pero yo…yo quiero que sepas que no me importa, sé que nunca podrás amar a este idiota que te adora tanto, a este inmaduro que daría lo que fuera para ver una sonrisa en tus labios, a este tonto que no tiene cabeza más que para pensar en ti… pero verte cada día me basta para sobrevivir…Te amo aunque no lo quiera aceptar…aunque quisiera no amarte…Te amo, así como tú eres, la mujer más valiosa del universo para mí, hermosa por fuera y aún más hermosa por dentro… recuerda que lo que más quiero es que seas feliz…y si te hace feliz el que te deje tranquila…lo haré…- dijo él volteándose para marcharse

_Chico Bestia!

Chico Bestia se volteó y antes de poder decir algo, Raven se lanzó a abrazarlo, él se quedó estupefacto

_Yo te amo idiota! No quiero que me dejes tranquila! – dijo ella comenzando a llorar en su hombro

_Tú-tú me…amas? – preguntó él sin poder creerlo

_Te amo, y si quieres que sea feliz…no te alejes de mí…nunca – dijo ella abrazándolo más fuerte

El corazón de Chico Bestia se aceleraba a cada segundo, una enorme felicidad invadió su alma, su mente le decía no creer en lo que estaba oyendo, pero… cuándo le hace caso a su cabeza? Su corazón le decía una y otra vez que era cierto y nada le haría pensar lo contrario. Chico Bestia la abrazó tiernamente.

_Creí que me odiabas…

_Creíste mal- dijo ella soltándolo para mirarlo de frente

_Te amo, Rachel – susurró él

_Te amo, Garfield Mark – dijo ella sonriendo.

Se miraron a los ojos, esos ojos violetas que lo hipnotizaban, esos ojos verdes esmeralda que en los que ella se perdía. Luego se acercaron más, respirando el mismo aire, sintiendo el aliento del otro, sintiendo una electricidad recorrer sus cuerpos, rosaron sus labios sintiendo su suavidad, cerraron completamente los ojos, luego unieron sus labios de lleno, recibiendo el primer beso de sus vidas, un tierno y cariñoso beso, lleno de amor y cariño, luego desprendieron toda la pasión que llevaban dentro por tanto tiempo, ahogándose en ese beso, en ese momento mágico que los envolvía por completo. Se sentían completo, habían encontrado su otra mitad, habían encontrado su alma gemela…habían encontrado el amor…la felicidad eterna…

El Sol salió anunciando el amanecer…el amanecer del AMOR, el despertar de un nuevo inicio, un nuevo comienzo, iluminando el cielo, alumbrando el amor verdadero de dos parejas estarían juntos de ahora en adelante, anunciando la liberación de sus corazones en los que desde hoy siempre brillará la felicidad…Amor bendecido por DIOS…

Tres horas después (07:30 a.m.)

_Feliz día de "dale algo especial al mejor de tus mejores amigos"!!! – dijo feliz la tamaraneana.

Todos los miembros del equipo estaban sentados en círculo en la sala principal

_Toma Starfire, yo te compré esto- dijo Raven sacando un regalo envuelto en papel rojo

_Gracias, amiga Raven!! Esto es para ti – dijo entregándole una caja envuelta en papel de regalo azul

_Gracias Star ^ ^

_Toma Viejo esto es para ti – dijo Cyborg entregándole su regalo a Chico Bestia

Chico Bestia lo tomó (más bien se lo quitó) y lo abrió emocionado…

_* * Cyborg! No puedo creerlo! Mega Monos 6!! Te adoro viejo!! ^ ^- dijo saltando sobre su amigo

_De nada… donde está el mío?

_Aquí está – dijo entregándoselo sonriente

Cyborg tomó su regalo (bueno…también se lo quitó) y lo abrió con desesperación

_No… puede…ser…- dijo pasmado Cyborg

_Qué pasa? no te gustó? – preguntó Chico Bestia preocupado

_Estás loco!!! Cómo no va a gustarme?!! Es el chip millenium 4000 de máxima potencia en el mundo!! Nadie tiene de estos! Cómo lo conseguiste?

_Tengo mis medios ^ ^

_Gracias Bestita!! – dijo Cyborg apretando a su amigo

_De…nada…por favor…déjame respirar!

_Perdón- dijo soltándolo

_Cielos! Y yo creí que los abrazos de Starfire eran fuertes – comentó el chico verde

_Toma Robin, mejor de mi mejores amigos ^ ^- dijo Flash dándole su regalo a Robin

_Es lo que creo que es? – preguntó sonriente el pelinegro tomando su regalo bien envuelto

_Eso y mucho mejor – dijo el pelirrojo

Los demás miraban curiosos el regalo de Robin esperando que lo abra

_Toma el tuyo – dijo el enmascarado dándole su regalo a su amigo velocista

_Es lo que creo que es? – hizo la misma pregunta el pelirrojo

_Eso y más – dijo Robin sonriente

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron con picardía, luego se levantaron y corrieron a diferentes lados fuera de la sala

_???????? – los otros se quedaron completamente confundidos y sólo podían escuchar cómo los dos arrancaban el papel de regalo que envolvía su obsequio. Luego escucharon…

_Ahh!!- gritaron los dos, luego salieron de donde estaban con una gran sonrisa en los labios – Sí!!- gritaron antes de correr a abrazarse como un par de locos saltando de felicidad

_????????????????????????- eso dejó a los otros aún más desconcertados…qué será que esos dos se regalaron? Nadie más que ellos lo sabían…

_Ya dejen de apapacharse y vengan aquí! - dijo Cyborg sonriente viendo la escena de lo que parecía ser de dos niños en navidad, la verdad le gustaba ver a su líder tan animado, eso era algo que solo Kid Flash podía lograr, por eso era su mejor amigo.

Los dos chicos se sentaron aún respirando agitadamente de la felicidad.

_Bueno el programa para hoy es dormir hasta las dos de la tarde…ya que nadie pudo dormir bien…luego saldremos a festejar!- dijo Cyborg

_Si!!!- dijeron todos alegres

_Y para comenzar a festejar…- dijo Cyborg sacando algo de detrás de él – BRINDEMOS!!! – dijo alzando una copa

_AHHH!!!!- gritaron chico Bestia y Kid Flash al ver la copa

_ Aléjalo de mí! – dijo CB yéndose para atrás

_ Es Horrible!!- dijo el pelirrojo dijo cubriendo su boca con ambas manos

Robin y Cyborg se miraron y sonrieron con una sonrisa pícara y se pusieron a reír

_Ha, ha, ha, ha…hubieran visto sus caras!- dijo riendo Cyborg apuntando a los dos

_Sí! Ha, ha, ha, ha – dijo Robin riendo a carcajadas

_¬ ¬….- a los otros dos chicos no les hizo ninguna gracia

Las chicas solo se reían por lo bajo tapando sus bocas con una mano, Chico Bestia y Kid Flash dejaron de estar serios al ver a sus amadas sonreír, y también sonrieron

_Star, te compré un regalo – dijo KF sacando una cajita envuelta en un papel morado

_Oye, el mejor de tus mejores amigos soy yo!- se quejó el pelinegro

_Eres mi mejor "AMIGO"… ella es mi amiga – explicó sonriente el pelirrojo

Starfire abrió su regalo y se vio un hermoso collar de esmeraldas, a la chica le brillaron los ojos

_Te gustó? – preguntó Flash

Como respuesta la pelirroja se lanzó a abrazarlo y besarlo, Kid Flash se sorprendió pero después la abrazó y cerró sus ojos con ella

_Eso parece un "sí"- dijo Cyborg – es horrible estar entre acaramelados- dijo el chico metálico mirando a los pelirrojos besándose

_Ni que lo digas – dijo Raven

_Pero yo no me quedo atrás – dijo CB sacando algo de detrás suyo – toma Raven yo te compré algo especialmente para ti – dijo entregándole una cajita azul

Raven la agarró y la abrió delicadamente…era un hermoso collar de zafiros azules y uno grande en forma de cuervo…

_Me costó encontrarlo…pero lo encontré, espero que te haya gusta-mhp…- Chico Bestia fue interrumpido por un beso de parte de Raven que lo tomó por sorpresa ya que ella lo agarró de la camisa llevándolo a sus labios, quedó sorprendido pero un segundo después le devolvió el gesto.

_O o….- Robin y Cyborg se sentían algo incómodos…algo? Muy incómodos!...se miraron y de inmediato miraron al otro lado haciendo una mueca de asco y diciendo ¡Yiug!

_Gracias… – dijo Raven – te amo – le susurró al oído

_Yo más- le susurró él sonriente, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Raven se apoyó en su pecho bien abrazada a él y él la abrazó cariñosamente acariciando su suave cabello.

Y así concluye la mañana de los Titanes…nada normal… como siempre

FIN… por fin…

Aunque mejor… INICIO

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hola lectores!! Soy su amiga ANGEL RED, les gustó el fic? Espero que sí… todos tenemos nuestros gustos, no? Pues ya vieron los míos…a mí me encantó como quedó!

Denme sus opiniones, please. Que la pasen bien apreciados lectores! = )


End file.
